


Deal with the Devil

by IvyJThomas



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyJThomas/pseuds/IvyJThomas
Summary: Short thing for the whole Markiplier/Darkiplier fandom I guess. Got the idea from a convo I had on Twitter. Hope you enjoy this and I might add more later on.





	Deal with the Devil

I open my eyes slowly, my head spinning. Looking around all I see is blackness with no end, the floor looks to be a glass surface along with the wall I was sitting against. Slowly I stand up still dizzy wondering how I got here and where here was exactly when a figure appeared before me out of the darkness. It was tall man wearing a black suit and tie. His skin looked gray probably due to the lighting or lack of light in this place. He was tall and terrifying, yet something had me wanting to get closer, perhaps charisma? His footsteps echoed louder than what would be normal as he walked towards me an almost menacing smile on his face. “Who are you” I ask in slight alarm. “Me? My name is Darkiplier but you my dear can just call me Dark” he says as I see what looks like red and blue lights glitch around him but that are gone a second later. Strange name but then again this is a strange situation. “Um so do you possibly know how I got here and where here is?” “Ah yes, this little or some might say big place is called the (blank), it’s where those who have lost all go to”. “And what does that mean exactly?” great my nerves are really starting to kick in. “It means that I’ll be taking your soul.” “H-how do you do that?” I asked fear the worst. His expression not changing he replied, “A kiss”. “Huh a wha- ehhhhh?!” “Is there an issue?” “Um n-no just a bit unexpected” I said when in fact there was because was my first kiss about to be from a demon taking my soul!? But I don’t wanna piss off a demon so I’m just not going to not say that. He smiles “That’s how all demons seal deals. What did you think we skin you alive and drink your blood? Too messy at least for me.” Finally stopping in front of me I realized how much taller he was then me, (almost two feet) and how handsome he really was even with his gray skin. He looked down at me with that smile and a interested look in his eyes. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as takes one hand from behind his back lifting up my chin as shivers run down my back from the cold of his hands. He kissed me his lips freezing cold but so wonderful at the same time. I knew my face was red as could be, but I couldn’t care less. I felt a cold sweep through my body lifting all the warmth up and out of my body in every shaky breath I took. I felt myself losing consciousness again as my body falls into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this it means a lot and uh sorry for posting two things in one day. <3


End file.
